


Those Evil Little Ducks

by theriverstyx



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Jimon (Mortal Instruments Series), M/M, date time, ducks are evil, like really, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriverstyx/pseuds/theriverstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace plans a picnic date for him and Simon. They're having a great time and then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Evil Little Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED

**2 weeks ago**

Jace sighed and put his head down on the desk in his room. That was really the only thing he liked about his room at the institute. The desk was made of very sturdy wood. He had tested that theory out in many different ways over the years. Sometimes with Seraph blades, other times with a stele, other times with a certain brown-haired boy, but that was beside the point.

He groaned and started to bang his head on the oh-so-sturdy wood. Why couldn't he think of anywhere to take Simon? This date was kind of important it being their one year anniversary. It had to be perfect. It just had to.

Jace pushed the desk chair back and stood up in haste. He needed to get out of this room, needed to get away from the suffocating thoughts of how this date could end in flames and Simon would no longer want him because he messed up.

Jace winced at his train of thought. Simon would never do that to him. Right? Jace shook his head. Thinking like that won't lead him anywhere but to heartbreak.

He strolled into the kitchen when, to his dismay, saw Isabelle standing over the pot of soup. Jace made a face caught somewhere between fear and helplessness. He tried his very best to leave the scene undetected. He really did, but Isabelle knew he was there and she wasn't about to let the boy leave.

"Not so fast, mister Herondale, Wayland, Morgenstern, Lightwood, whatever you are." Isabelle stammered through her sentence seeing as Jace hadn't decided on his surname.

Jace just rolled his eyes and sat on one of the bar stools trying and succeeding at looking nonchalant. He had everyone convinced like he didn't really favor one surname over the other. Everyone except Simon that is. Simon was the only one who knew just how big of a deal choosing a name was to Jace. Alec knew he wasn't as uncaring as he let on but no one knew the situation like Simon.

Jace let his thoughts lead to the dark haired boy and a smile quickly dimly lit his face.

Isabelle turned to look at her brother only to see his far off expression and a ghost of a grin left on his face. No doubt thinking of Simon. Speaking of Simon isn't their one year approaching? Isabelle decided to use this rare moment that the other shadowhunter was with her instead of the aforementioned boy to ask.

"Isn't your one year coming up with Simon?" Isabelle questioned.

Jace was pulled out of his thoughts and slammed head first back into his dilemma. He sighed and put his elbows on the table. He rested his chin on his hands and closed his eyes thinking of at least one thing that could suffice as something to do with Simon.

"Yeah but I have no clue where to take him." Jace decided to confide in Isabelle.

Isabelle 'hmm' thoughtfully and tapped her chin. What could they do? Movies? No, Simon has probably already watched them all and Jace wouldn't enjoy it anyway. Dinner? No, that's too plain for Jace and Simon.

isabelle was drawing a blank just the same as Jace. She was pushing herself into the deepest corners of her mind to help her brother. Then it hit her.

"JACE! A picnic!"

Jace's head whipped up and stared wide eyed at his sister. That wasn't a half bad idea. Simon loved the outdoors as did Jace. They could go to the park. Near the pond.

The smile on Jace's face slowly grew until it was a splitting grin that spread from ear to ear. Jace flew out of his seat and pulled Isabelle into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle, earning a squeal from the girl.

"That's prefect, Izzy! Perfect!" Jace put Isabelle back on the ground and ran to his room, leaving his sister shaking her head at the excitement that was so out of place for the usually nonchalant boy.

Jace skidded to a halt in front of his door and quickly entered looking for his phone. He dug around the room in a blur until he found it in the bedside table drawer.

*Two missed calls*

Jace already knew who it was from and he had every intention of calling them back. In fact he was going to call them right now. He open the phone to the dial screen and dialed the number he knew so well.

_Ring, ring._

It took only two before there was a voice meeting Jace's ear.

"Yeah?" Jace's stomach filled with butterflies upon hearing the boy's voice.

"What? No 'Hey,babe. How have you been'?"

Jace earned a laugh from the boy on the other side of the phone.

"Nope. Now why'd you call, Goldilocks?" Jace scowled at the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that." Jace sneered. He was rewarded with a mere scoff.

"And I said I was never watching Star Wars again after watching The Phantom Menace, but we all say things that we don't mean when we get mad."

"But still." Jace sounded like a whining five year old on the way to school, and he knew it.

"But really, why'd you call."

"Well you called me first," Jace shot back into the receiver.

"Yeah, I did. A little over two hours ago."

Jace frowned. Had it been that long?

He shook his head as of clearing his thoughts. He needed to get back on track with this conversation.

"2 weeks. In 2 weeks I'm taking you on a date." Jace tried to sound confident beyond reason. He received a teasing 'ooooh' and a response that had him blushing.

"Just can't get enough can you, lover boy?" Simon laughed a little causing Jace's heart to drop ever so slightly, waiting for the rejection, but it was quickly cured by the next sentence coming from Simon's lips.

"Well don't worry, because neither can I."

Jace's blush was back and he started nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Two weeks from tomorrow at 12:30 p.m. Mark it down. Don't ask where because I won't tell you," Jace could usually be persuaded to tell Simon anything with only a touch from the other boy, but not on this. He won't relent. He _will not_.

"Getting my pen now, Romeo." Jace rolled his eyes at the nickname, but stayed silent nonetheless.

He could heard Simon muttering to himself "three weeks-, no wait, two- from tomorrow. 12:30.".

He heard the pen tapping on the table as Simon sat it back down.

"Ok. The date's saved, love."

Jace smiled. Now there's a name he liked to be called.

"Good. Now don't forget it."

The pair stayed on the phone for quite some time before Simon got a call from his boss and had to hang up. Jace wanted to tell his boss to screw off. He didn't want to stop talking to Simon yet. He didn't want to stop talking to Simon ever.

"I've got to go, babe. I love you." Jace felt his heart swell at the last three words.

"Ok bye. I love you too." Jace heard the dial tone and sat down the phone on the bed he was now laying on.

Step One: Think of a date. Check.

Step Two: Tell Simon. Check.

Step Three: Plan Date. Not check.

Jace sighed but smiled. There was still loads to be done, but it was all for Simon, so it was all worth it.


End file.
